Halloween
"Noc, w którą wrócił do domu / Sztuczka polega na tym, by pozostać żywym". -Halloween tagline Halloween to niezależny amerykański film slasher z 1978 roku. Oryginalny szkic scenariusza nosił tytuł The Babysitter Murders and The Night He Came Home. John Carpenter wyreżyserował film, w którym Donald Pleasence wystąpił w roli doktora Sama Loomisa, Jamie Lee Curtisa w roli Laurie Strode, a także Nick Castle, Tony Moran, Debra Hill i Tommy Lee Wallace w roli Michaela Myersa (wymieniony w napisach jako "Kształt"). Głównym tematem filmu, którego akcja rozgrywa się w fikcyjnym podmiejskim miasteczku Haddonfield w stanie Illinois w Halloween, jest ucieczka Myersa ze szpitala psychiatrycznego i późniejsze morderstwo wielu nastolatków, podczas gdy dr Loomis próbuje go namierzyć i powstrzymać. Halloween jest powszechnie uważane za klasyk wśród horrorów i jeden z najbardziej wpływowych horrorów swojej epoki. Fabuła Halloween Night, 1963. Judith Myers jest w domu w noc Halloween, spędzając wieczór ze swoim chłopakiem. Judith i jej chłopak w końcu wychodzą z salonu i idą na górę. Następnie Michael wchodzi do domu w kostiumie klauna. Wchodzi do kuchni i wyjmuje nóż rzeźniczy z szuflady, a następnie ukrywa się w salonie, aż zobaczy, jak chłopak wychodzi. Po tym, jak chłopak wychodzi, Michael idzie na górę, gdzie znajduje na podłodze swoją wyrzuconą maskę klauna. Podnosi ją i umieszcza nad głową. Wchodzi do sypialni Judith, gdzie widziano ją siedzącą przed jej próżność i szczotkującą włosy. Michael zaczyna ją wielokrotnie dźgać nożem. W końcu wypada z krzesła i na podłogę swojej sypialni, gdzie umiera. Następnie Michael wychodzi z pokoju, schodzi po schodach i wychodzi z domu, gdzie zszokowani pan i pani Myers wracają do domu, znajdując swojego syna trzymającego w ręku zakrwawiony nóż rzeźniczy. Pan Myers zdejmuje maskę z głowy Michaela, która odsłania jego pustą i bezwyrazową twarz. Piętnaście lat później. "Nie ma go! Odszedł stąd! Zło zniknęło!" -Samuel LoomisIt jest deszczową nocą, kiedy doktor Loomis i pielęgniarka Marion Chambers jadą do Sanatorium Grove Smith's Grove. Są oni oskarżeni o przeniesienie swojego pacjenta, dwudziestojednolatka Michaela Myersa ze szpitala do sądu hrabstwa Hardin, aby mógł on stanąć przed sądem za swoje zbrodnie. Loomis ostrzega Marion przed tym, jak niebezpieczny jest Michael. Chociaż pacjent nie wypowiedział ani słowa od ponad piętnastu lat, Loomis gorąco wierzy, że jest psychopatą. Nigdy nie chce, aby opuścił sanatorium. Gdy zbliżają się do głównej bramy, zauważają kilku pacjentów błąkających się po deszczu na zewnątrz. Loomis wysiada z samochodu, aby sprawdzić bramę, zostawiając Marion samą siebie. Pojawia się Michael Myers i skacze na samochód Marion. Sięga do środka, aby ją złapać, a Marion wystrzeliwuje pojazd. Ona jednak szybko się zatrzymuje i wysiada z samochodu. Michael skacze do środka i odjeżdża. W mieście Haddonfield, Illinois, uczennica szkoły średniej Laurie Strode opuszcza swój dom i zaczyna chodzić do szkoły. Jej ojciec, pośrednik w obrocie nieruchomościami, prosi ją, by zostawiła klucz w domu Myersów. Po drodze natrafia na młodego Tommy'ego Doyle'a, którego Laurie często niańczy. Ma zamiar opiekować się nim w noc Halloween. Jak Tommy uruchamia zaporę pytań w Laurie, odwraca się, aby zostawić klucz w domu Myers. Tommy ostrzega ją, że jest to "dom strachu". Ona ślizga klucz przez gniazdo pocztowe, ale jest ktoś wewnątrz domu gapiąc się przez okno na nią. Laurie nie zauważa dziwny "kształt" zerkając z powrotem na nią, ale trzyma ścisłe oko na nią, jak ona nadal idzie do szkoły. W Smith's Grove Loomis spiera się z administratorem szpitala Terencem Wynnem. Obwinia go za pozwolenie na ucieczkę komuś takiemu jak Michael. Wynn nie rozumie, jak mógł zorganizować taką ucieczkę, powołując się na to, że nawet nie wie, jak prowadzić samochód. Loomis odparł: "Wczoraj dobrze mu szło". Loomis dokładnie wie dokąd zmierza Michael - Haddonfield. W Szkole Podstawowej Haddonfield, grupa łobuzów antagonizuje mniejszego Tommy'ego Doyle'a. Krążą wokół chłopca (który nosi dynię) i zaczynają śpiewać "Boogeyman cię dopadnie". Tommy, przestraszony, odwraca się do biegu, ale spada i rozbija swoją dynię. Dzieci startują z biegu, z których jedno ma szansę spotkać się z Shape. Kształt, w rzeczywistości Michael Myers, dostaje się do samochodu, który ukradł ze szpitala i cienie Tommy Doyle. Siedemdziesiąt trzy mile poza Haddonfield, Loomis zdejmuje swoje BMW na bok i wykonuje telefon z budki telefonicznej do szeryfa Leigh Bracketta w Haddonfield. Ostrzega go przed Michaelem Myersem i mówi mu, że przyjeżdża do Haddonfield. Loomis odkłada słuchawkę i sprawdza pobliską pustą ciężarówkę z logo Phelps Garage. Znajduje zestaw wyrzuconych szat szpitalnych w krzakach obok ciężarówki. To, czego nie widzi, to ciało martwego mechanika leżące w zaroślach zaledwie kilka metrów dalej. Laurie jest opiekunem Tommy'ego, podczas gdy Annie będzie opiekować się dziewczyną o imieniu Lindsey Wallace trzy drzwi w dół. Lynda ma randkę ze swoim chłopakiem, Bobem. Oni nadal chodzenie i Laurie nagle widzi kształt stojący tuż za żywopłotem. Ona jest zakłócony przez dziwne maski, że jest ubrany. Tak szybko, jak się pojawił, znika ponownie. Annie, która nie widziała mężczyzny, kontroluje żywopłot i nie pojawia się nic. Drażni Laurie, mówiąc jej, że wystraszyła kolejnego potencjalnego chłopaka. Dziewczyna się rozstała i każdy z nich wraca do swoich domów. Laurie jest nadal na krawędzi obrazu, który widziała. Idzie do domu i idzie na górę do sypialni. Wygląda przez okno i wierzy, że widzi Shape'a stojącego na podwórku pomiędzy sznurkami po ubraniach. W mgnieniu oka, on znowu odchodzi. Telefon w pokoju Laurie nagle dzwoni i Laurie odbiera. Wszystko, co słyszy, to dziwne odgłosy przekraczające linię. Zdumiona, szybko się rozłącza. Telefon znów dzwoni i jest to Annie Brackett. Annie chce wiedzieć, dlaczego Laurie odłożyła słuchawkę. Najwyraźniej żuła jedzenie za pierwszym razem, gdy zadzwoniła. Mówi Laurie, że odbierze ją o 6:00. Za kilka godzin Annie odbiera Laurie i odjeżdżają. Tymczasem dr Loomis przyjeżdża do Haddonfield. Idzie na cmentarz, a opiekun cmentarza prowadzi go do grobu Judith Myers. Kiedy jednak tam dotrą, odkrywają, że na nagrobku brakuje. Loomis uroczyście deklaruje: "Wrócił do domu". Annie i Laurie jeżdżą dalej. Laurie ma ze sobą dynię, którą podaje Tommy'emu Doyle'owi. Wierzy, że rzeźbienie latarni Jack-o-Lanternów pozwoli mu na zajęcie. Annie zamierza poddawać małą Lindsay Wallace sześciogodzinne horrory. Skręcanie rogu, podjeżdżają do sklepu Nichol's Hardware Store, gdzie znajdują ojca Annie, szeryfa Leigh Brackett, stojącego na zewnątrz. Dzwoni alarm i kilku innych policjantów chodzi po tej scenie. Najwyraźniej ktoś włamał się do środka i ukradł jakieś kostiumy na Halloween. Annie i Laurie odjeżdżają, a kilka minut później przyjeżdża dr Loomis. Przedstawia się szeryfowi Brackettowi. Podczas gdy Annie i Laurie jeżdżą samochodem, zaczynają dyskutować o kłopotach z chłopakiem. Laurie jest introwertykiem i jest zbyt nieśmiała, by kiedykolwiek zaprosić chłopca na randkę. Wyraża zainteresowanie uczniem o imieniu Bennet Tramer. Mało dziewczyny zdają sobie sprawę, ale Shape jest po nich wokół miasta w jego skradzionym samochodzie. Halloween noc "Śmierć przyszła do twojego małego miasteczka, szeryfie." -Samuel LoomisEvening upada, a Shape nadal podąża za Annie i Laurie. Zatrzymuje się, a Annie podrzuca Laurie do domu Doyle'a. Annie następnie ciągnie do podjazdu Wallace bezpośrednio po drugiej stronie ulicy. Kształt wydostaje się z samochodu i zegarki jak Annie rozmawia z panem i panią Wallace. Tymczasem dr Loomis spotyka się z szeryfem Brackettem. Idą do starego, zamkniętego domu Myersa. Wędrówka przez pierwsze piętro, oni znaleźć częściowo zjedzone pozostałości psa. Brackett nie może uwierzyć, że człowiek zrobiłby to, ale Loomis przypomina mu, "To nie jest człowiek". Dwaj mężczyźni idą na górę, a Brackett pokazuje mu sypialnię Judith Myers. Loomis opowiada Brackettowi o swojej historii z Michaelem Myersem. Opowiada o tym, jak spędził piętnaście lat studiując Michaela tylko po to, by stwierdzić, że w umyśle tego dziecka nie było nic innego, jak tylko czyste zło. W domu Doyle'a Laurie czyta historię Tommy'ego jako króla Artura, ale Tommy wolałby, żeby czytała komiksy. Annie dzwoni do domu, aby zobaczyć, jak sobie radzi Laurie. Mówi jej, że umówiła ją na randkę z Benem Tramerem. Laurie nie może uwierzyć, że Annie zrobiłaby coś takiego i jest całkowicie zakłopotana. Ona chce, aby Annie zadzwonić do niego, aby anulować datę, ale ona odmawia. Podczas gdy w środku rozmowy telefonicznej, Tommy wygląda na zewnątrz i łapie spojrzenie na kształt po drugiej stronie ulicy w domu Wallace'a. Biegnie z powrotem, aby powiedzieć Laurie, że właśnie widział "Bogeyman", ale Laurie oczywiście nie wierzy mu. W domu Annie rozlewa na siebie olej popcorn i musi zmienić ubranie. Podczas gdy ona kłóci się o szlafrok i detergent, Michael Myers szpieguje ją z zewnątrz. Pies Wallace'ów, Lester, łapie jego zapach i zaczyna szczekać. Michael czeka, aż pies wyjdzie na zewnątrz i go zabije. Annie przynosi zabrudzone ubrania do zewnętrznej pralni na podwórku. Słyszy nagle skrzypiące drzwi i myśli, że to może być jej chłopak, Paul. Idzie i zamyka drzwi, ale kiedy próbuje otworzyć je ponownie chwilę później, dowiaduje się, że są zamknięte. Zaczyna wydzwaniać do małej Lindsey Wallace, ale Lindsey jest w głównym domu pochłonięta strasznym filmem i nie słyszy jej. Paul dzwoni do domu i prosi Lindsey, aby dostać Annie dla niej. Lindsey odkłada słuchawkę na Paula, ale rzeczywiście wraca do domu, aby znaleźć swoją opiekunkę do dziecka. Ona uwalnia Annie z zamkniętego pokoju i mówi jej, że Paul zadzwonił. Annie bierze Lindsey po drugiej stronie ulicy do domu Doyle i zostawia ją z Laurie i Tommy. Laurie nie podoba pomysł Annie rozładunek Lindsey na nią tylko dlatego, że może iść na randkę z Pawłem, ale Annie obiecuje, że jeśli ona robi tę przysługę dla niej, ona może rozważyć zadzwonienie Ben Tramer i anulowanie wcześniej umówioną datę, oszczędzając Laurie dużo zażenowania. Laurie wreszcie zwalnia i Lindsey idzie do salonu, aby obejrzeć telewizję z Tommy'm. Annie wraca do domu Wallace'a po kluczyki do samochodu. Ona wchodzi do garażu i dostaje się do swojego samochodu i zauważa, że wszystkie okna w pojeździe są całkowicie zamglone. Michael Myers podnosi się z tylnego siedzenia i zaczyna dusić Annie z prawej strony. Następnie wyciąga nóż i podcina ją przez gardło. W domu Doyle'a Tommy Doyle postanawia zagrać sztuczkę na Lindsey i zaczyna chować się za zasłoną. Czyniąc to, zdarza mu się wyjrzeć przez okno i widzi Michaela niosącego ciało Annie z powrotem do domu Wallace'a. Zaczyna krzyczeć i krzyczy do Laurie, że widział Boogey Man. Laurie przychodzi z innego pokoju, aby uspokoić Tommy'ego i nalega, że nie ma czegoś takiego jak Boogey Man. Teraz jest coraz irytować się z Tommy'm i grozi wysłać go do łóżka. Tymczasem doktor Loomis utrzymuje stałą czujność nad pustym domem Myersów. Widzi grupę dzieci zbliżających się do siebie, każde odważne, aby przejść do wnętrza rzekomo nawiedzonego domu. Zza krzaków Loomis odstrasza je szeptem: "Lonnie, zabieraj stąd swój tyłek!". Dzieci biegną na dźwięk jego głosu, a Loomis odchyla się do tyłu, zadowolony uśmiech narastający na jego twarzy. Pojawia się szeryf Brackett i mówi Loomisowi, że traci wiarę w opinię lekarza na temat groźby Michaela Myersa. Loomis mówi mu o skradzionym nagrobku, ale Brackett odrzuca go jako nic więcej niż żart na Halloween. Zabijanie trwa nadal. Lynda Van Der Klok i jej chłopak Bob Simms zatrzymują dom Wallace'a w furgonetce Boba. Oba są nieco nietrzeźwe i są puste puszki po piwie rozsiane o wnętrzu furgonetki. Chcą spędzić trochę czasu z Annie, ale są również nadzieję znaleźć miejsce, gdzie mogą być blisko siebie. Szybko odkrywają, że Annie nie ma w pobliżu. Lynda dzwoni do Laurie, aby sprawdzić, czy wie, gdzie jest Annie. Laurie mówi jej, że jest off na randkę z chłopakiem, a teraz utknęła oglądając Lindsey Wallace. Lynda mówi Bob wiadomości i oba uśmiech wiedzą, że teraz mają dom całkowicie do siebie. Idą na górę do głównej sypialni i uprawiają seks. Potem Lynda prosi Boba, aby przejść do niej piwo z furgonetki. Robi tak, ale kiedy wraca do środka, Michael Myers czeka na niego. On go goli Bob pod ścianę i dźgnięcia go nożem, przypinając go do ściany. Michael ma chwilę czasu, aby podziwiać swoje dzieło, ponieważ ciało Boba wisi krwawiące z muru. Następnie bierze pościel i zasłania nią ciało. Umieszcza okulary Boba na górze arkusza, aby oszukać Lyndę i pomyśleć, że to jest jej chłopak. On wchodzi do sypialni na piętrze nosząc arkusz i Lynda chuckles. Ona próbuje zwabić Boba, baring jej piersi, ale kiedy Shape zdradza żadnej reakcji, ona rośnie sfrustrowany. Ona następnie żąda piwa, że Bob był przeznaczony do pobrania dla niej, ale nadal, Shape nie robi nic. Gniewnie, Lynda wstaje i postanawia zadzwonić Laurie ponownie. Jak ona czeka na Laurie, aby odebrać telefon, Shape odrzuca arkusz łóżka i okulary i zaczyna duszenie Lynda z kabla telefonicznego. Na drugim końcu telefonu, Laurie (wierząc, że rozmówca jest Annie) ostrzega ją przed odtwarzaniem kolejnych dowcipów telefonicznych. Lynda spada na podłogę martwa. Ostateczna konfrontacja "Czy to był Bogeyman?" -Laurie Strode do Sama Loomisa. W miarę upływu wieczoru, Laurie Strode kładzie Tommy'ego i Lindsey'a do łóżka. Postanawia pójść na spacer i przespacerować się do domu Wallace'a. Ona widzi, że żadne z świateł nie jest włączone i zastanawia się, czy Annie jest nadal w pobliżu. Ona idzie do środka i idzie na górę do sypialni. Ona znajduje ciało Annie rozrzucone po całym łóżku. Skradziony nagrobek Judith Myers spoczywa na głowie łóżka. Laurie zaczyna krzyczeć, a jak ona odwraca się, znajduje Lynda i ciała Boba w dwóch oddzielnych szafach. Laurie wbiega na salę. Michael Myers pojawia się i tnie Laurie na prawą rękę od tyłu. Wpływ popycha Laurie do przodu, a ona spada nad balustradą i w dół kroków, łamiąc jej kostkę w procesie. Biegnie do tylnych drzwi, ale klamka jest zablokowana grabiemią ogrodową po przeciwnej stronie, więc Laurie musi rozbić szybę, aby zwolnić uchwyt. Udaje jej się biec na zewnątrz i zaczyna krzyczeć do kogoś, kto jej pomoże. Idzie do domu sąsiadów i zaczyna walić w drzwi, ale nie chcą jej wpuścić. Następnie wraca do domu Doyle'a, kiedy Michael metodycznie podąża za nią. Drzwi są zamknięte, a Laurie nie może znaleźć kluczy. Ona uderza w drzwi wielokrotnie, krzycząc do Tommy'ego, aby ją wpuścić. Rzuca roślinę doniczkową w kierunku okna Tommy'ego, aby go obudzić. Tommy budzi się, ale nie wyczuwając pilność w głosie Laurie, ma swój czas na dole. W końcu pozwala jej i Laurie mówi mu, aby zablokować Lindsey i siebie w sypialni na piętrze i znajduje telefon jest martwy. Po Tommy wychodzi, Michael pojawia się w salonie. Laurie wbija mu nóż w szyję igłę dziewiarską. Laurie hobbles i popycha dzieci z powrotem do ich pokoju, a następnie biegnie do sąsiedniej sypialni, gdzie ukrywa się w szafie. Michael podąża za nią i zaczyna rozdzierać panele szafy. Klęcząc w strachu, Laurie bierze wieszak na płaszcze i uderza nim Michaela, zmuszając go do upuszczenia noża. Następnie podnosi go i przepuszcza przez żołądek. Michael przewraca się na podłogę. Laurie idzie do sypialni i mówi dzieciom, żeby poszły ulicą do domu McKenzie. Oboje wybiegają z domu, krzycząc ze strachu. Loomis widzi, jak uciekają i zaczyna kłusować w kierunku domu Doyle'a. Laurie potrzebuje chwili, aby się zebrać. Wstaje, ale podobnie jak ona, również Michael Myers wstaje. Podchodzi za nią i zaczyna ją dusić. Nagle Laurie zdejmuje maskę Michaela, powodując, że wypuszcza ją i daje jej szansę zobaczenia jego twarzy, zanim założy z powrotem maskę. Loomis strzela do Michaela sześć razy, zanim Michael przewróci się nad drugim piętrowym balkonem domu. Laurie uświadamia sobie: "To był Bogeyman", na co Loomis odpowiada: "Tak naprawdę było". Loomis spogląda w dół przez balkon, aby zobaczyć, że Michael odszedł. Nic dziwnego, Loomis wpatruje się w noc, a Laurie zaczyna szlochać w przerażeniu. Miejsca, w których wcześniej Michael był pokazywany jako jego oddech, są słyszalne, wskazując, że może być wszędzie, a ostatni widok to dom Myersów. Obsada Donald Pleasence jako doktor Samuel Loomis. Jamie Lee Curtis jako Laurie Strode. Nancy Loomis jako Annie Brackett. P. J. Soles jako Lynda Van Der Klok Charles Cyphers jako szeryf Leigh Brackett. Kyle Richards jako Lindsey Wallace. Brian Andrews jako Thomas Doyle. John Michael Graham jako Robert Simms. Nancy Stephens jako pielęgniarka Marion Chambers. Arthur Malet jako Angus Taylor. Mickey Yablans jako Richie Castle. Brent Le Page jako Lonnie Elamb. Adam Hollander jako Keith. Robert Phalen jako doktor Terence Wynn. Tony Moran jako Michael Myers (21 lat) Will Sandin jako Michael Myers (wiek 6 lat, zdemaskowany) Sandy Johnson jako Judith Myers. David Kyle jako Daniel Hodges. Peter Griffith jako Morgan Strode. Nick Castle jako Kształt. Barry Bernardi jako Christopher Hastings. John Carpenter jako Paul Freedman i The Shape. George O'Hanlon Jr. jako Donald Myers. Gwen Van Dam jako pielęgniarka Ethel Strickland. Debra Hill jako Michael Myers (wiek 6 lat, zamaskowany) i The Shape Tommy Lee Wallace jako Kształt. Jim Windburn jako Kształt (podwójny kaskader) Adam Gunn jako Michael Myers (wiek 6 lat, sceny z Wydania rozszerzonego) Produkcja Po obejrzeniu filmu Carpentera Assault on Precinct 13 (1976) na Festiwalu Filmowym w Mediolanie, niezależny producent filmowy Irwin Yablans i finansista Moustapha Akkad szukali Carpentera do nakręcenia dla nich filmu o psychotycznym zabójcy, który prześladował opiekunki do dzieci. W wywiadzie dla magazynu "Fangoria" Yablans stwierdził: "Zastanawiałem się, co miałoby sens w gatunku horroru i chciałem zrobić obraz, który miałby taki sam wpływ jak "Egzorcysta". Carpenter i jego ówczesna dziewczyna Debra Hill zaczęli przygotowywać historię zatytułowaną pierwotnie "The Babysitter Murders", ale Carpenter powiedział Entertainment Weekly, że Yablans zasugerował ustawienie filmu na noc Halloween i nadanie mu nazwy Halloween zamiast tego. Akkad wyłożył 300.000 dolarów na budżet filmu, który w tamtym czasie uważany był za niski (chociaż poprzedni film Carpentera, Assault on Precinct 13, miał szacunkowy budżet w wysokości 100.000 dolarów). Akkad martwił się o napięty, czterotygodniowy harmonogram, niski budżet i ograniczone doświadczenie Carpentera jako filmowca, ale powiedział Fangorii: "Dwie rzeczy zmusiły mnie do podjęcia decyzji. Po pierwsze, Carpenter opowiedział mi historię werbalnie i w sposób suspensywny, niemalże w kadrze. Po drugie, powiedział mi, że nie chce brać żadnych opłat, a to pokazało, że ma zaufanie do projektu". Carpenter otrzymał 10.000 dolarów za reżyserię, pisanie i komponowanie muzyki, zachowując prawa do 10% zysków z filmu. Ze względu na niski budżet, szafa i rekwizyty były często wykonywane z przedmiotów pod ręką lub które można było kupić za niewielkie pieniądze. Carpenter zatrudnił Tommy'ego Lee Wallace'a jako scenografa, dyrektora artystycznego, zwiadowcę lokacyjnego i współredaktora. Wallace stworzył maskę znaku towarowego noszoną przez Michaela Myersa w całym filmie z maski Captain Kirk zakupionej za 1,98$. Carpenter wspominał, jak Wallace "poszerzył otwory na oczy i pomalował ciało niebiesko-białą farbą. W scenariuszu jest napisane, że maska Michaela Myersa ma "blade rysy ludzkiej twarzy" i jest naprawdę strasznie wyglądająca. Nie wyglądało to w żaden sposób na Williama Shatnera po tym, jak Tommy z tym skończył". Hill dodaje, że "chodziło o to, by uczynić go niemal bez humoru, bez twarzy - taki blady obraz, który mógłby przypominać człowieka lub nie". Wielu aktorów nosiło własne ubrania, a szafa Curtisa została zakupiona w J.C. Penney za około sto dolarów. Ograniczony budżet dyktował również lokalizację i harmonogram kręcenia filmów. Halloween zostało nakręcone w ciągu 20 dni wiosną 1978 roku w Południowej Pasadenie w Kalifornii i na cmentarzu Sierra Madre w Kalifornii. Opuszczony dom należący do kościoła stał w domu Myersa. Dwa domy przy Orange Grove Avenue (niedaleko Sunset Boulevard) w Hollywood zostały wykorzystane do realizacji kulminacji filmu. Załoga miała trudności ze znalezieniem dyń na wiosnę, a sztucznie opadające liście musiały być ponownie wykorzystane do wielu scen. Miejscowe rodziny ubrały swoje dzieci w kostiumy z okazji Halloween na sceny przedsionkowe lub lecznicze. W sierpniu 2006 roku Fangoria doniosła, że Synapse Films odkryła pudełka negatywów zawierających materiał filmowy wycięty z filmu. Jeden z nich został oznaczony jako "1981", sugerując, że jest to dodatkowy materiał filmowy dla telewizyjnej wersji filmu. Właściciel Synapse Don May, Jr. powiedział: "Mamy prawie wszystkie nieużywane oryginalne negatywy z oryginalnego Halloween Carpentera. Na szczęście Billy Kirkus był w stanie znaleźć ten materiał zanim został zniszczony. Historia o tym, jak uzyskaliśmy negatyw, jest długa, ale zachowamy ją na wypadek, gdybyśmy byli w stanie zaprezentować materiały w jakiś sposób. Kirkusa należy pochwalić za uratowanie Świętego Graala horrorów". Później doniesiono: "Właśnie dowiedzieliśmy się od Seana Clarka, długoletniego geniusza Halloween, że znalezione materiały filmowe to po prostu: materiał filmowy. W żadnym z kołowrotków nie ma dźwięku, ponieważ żaden z nich nie został użyty w końcowej edycji. Pisanie Yablans i Akkad przekazali większość kontroli twórczej pisarzom Carpenter i Hill (którego Carpenter chciał jako producenta), ale Yablans zaproponował kilka propozycji. Według wywiadu przeprowadzonego przez Fangorię z Hillem, "Yablans chciał, aby scenariusz był napisany jak audycja radiowa, z 'boos' co 10 minut". Hill wyjaśnił, że pisanie scenariusza zajęło trzy tygodnie, a wiele inspiracji dla fabuły pochodziło z celtyckich tradycji Halloween, takich jak festiwal Samhain. Choć Samhain nie jest wymieniony w fabule pierwszego filmu, Hill to potwierdza: "Pomysł był taki, że nie można było zabić zła, i tak powstała historia. Wróciliśmy do starego pomysłu Samhaina, że Halloween było nocą, w której wszystkie dusze są wypuszczane, by siać spustoszenie w żywych, a następnie wymyśliliśmy historię o najokrutniejszym dzieciaku, który kiedykolwiek żył. A kiedy John wymyślił tę bajkę o mieście z mroczną tajemnicą kogoś, kto kiedyś tam mieszkał, a teraz, kiedy zło wróciło, to właśnie to sprawiło, że Halloween zadziałało". Hill napisał większość dialogów kobiet, a Carpenter przygotował przemówienia Loomisa na temat zła Michaela Myersa. Wiele szczegółów scenariusza zostało zaczerpniętych z okresu dojrzewania Carpentera i Hill's oraz z wczesnej kariery zawodowej. Fikcyjne miasto Haddonfield w stanie Illinois wywodzi się z Haddonfield w stanie New Jersey, gdzie Hill dorastał, a większość nazw ulic zaczerpnięto z rodzinnego miasta Carpenter - Bowling Green w stanie Kentucky. Laurie Strode to nazwa jednej ze starych dziewczyn Carpentera, a Michael Myers to nazwa angielskiego producenta, który wcześniej, wraz z Yablansem, wkroczył na 13 Precinct na różne europejskie festiwale filmowe. W Halloween Carpenter składa hołd Alfredowi Hitchcockowi z imionami dwóch postaci; Tommy Doyle nosi imię por. Det. Thomas J. Doyle (Wendell Corey) z "Rear Window" (1954), a nazwisko dr Loomisa pochodzi od Sama Loomisa (John Gavin) z "Psycho", chłopaka Marion Crane (Janet Leigh). Szeryf Leigh Brackett podzielił się nazwiskiem scenarzysty filmowego. Casting W obsadzie Halloween pojawił się weteran Donald Pleasence i nieznana wówczas aktorka Jamie Lee Curtis. Niski budżet ograniczył liczbę wielkich nazwisk, które Carpenter mógł przyciągnąć, a większość aktorów otrzymała bardzo niewielkie odszkodowanie za swoje role. Pleasence wypłacono najwyższą kwotę 20.000 dolarów, Curtis otrzymał 8.000 dolarów, a Nick Castle zarabiał 25 dolarów dziennie. Rola doktora Sama Loomisa została zaproponowana Peterowi Cushinga i Christopherowi Lee; obaj odrzucili tę rolę z powodu niskich zarobków (chociaż później Lee mówił Carpenterowi, że odrzucenie roli było jego największym błędem w karierze). Angielski aktor Pleasence - trzeci wybór Carpentera - zgodził się na gwiazdę. Pleasence nazwano "wielkim lądowaniem Johna Carpentera". Amerykanie znali już "Pleasence" jako czarny charakter Ernsta Stavro Blofelda w filmie Jamesa Bonda "You Only Live Twice" (1967). W wywiadzie Carpenter przyznaje, że "Jamie Lee nie był pierwszym wyborem dla Laurie. Nie miałem pojęcia, kim ona jest. Miała wtedy 19 lat i była w programie telewizyjnym, ale ja nie oglądałem telewizji". Pierwotnie chciał obsadzić Anne Lockhart, córkę June Lockhart z Lassie, jako Laurie Strode. Jednak Lockhart miał zobowiązania wobec kilku innych projektów filmowych i telewizyjnych. Hill mówi o tym, że Jamie Lee była córką aktorki Psycho Janet Leigh: "Wiedziałem, że obsadzenie Jamie Lee będzie wielką reklamą dla filmu, ponieważ jej matka była w Psycho". Halloween było debiutem fabularnym Curtisa i zapoczątkowało jego karierę jako "królowa krzyków", gwiazda horroru. Inna stosunkowo nieznana aktorka, Nancy Kyes (przypisywana w filmie jako Nancy Loomis), została obsadzona jako obiecująca przyjaciółka Laurie, Annie Brackett, córka szeryfa Haddonfield Leigh Brackett (Charles Cyphers). Kyes zagrał wcześniej w Assault on Precinct 13 (podobnie jak Cypherowie) i spotkał się z reżyserem artystycznym Halloween, Tommy'm Lee Wallace'em, kiedy rozpoczęto filmowanie. Carpenter wybrał P.J. Soles'a, by zagrał Lyndę Van Der Klok, kolejną rozwiązłą przyjaciółkę Laurie, najlepiej zapamiętaną w filmie do dialogu, w którym pojawia się słowo "całkowicie". Jedyną aktorką znaną z roli drugoplanowej w Carrie (1976) i jej małej roli w "Chłopcu w plastikowej bańce" (1976). Według jednego ze źródeł: "Carpenter zdała sobie sprawę, że w latach 70. uchwyciła aurę szczęśliwej nastolatki". W rolę "Kształtu" - jako zamaskowanego Michaela Myersa w napisach końcowych zagrał Nick Castle, który zaprzyjaźnił się z Carpenter podczas studiów na Uniwersytecie Południowej Kalifornii. Po Halloween Castle został reżyserem, obejmując ster takich filmów jak "Ostatni Gwiezdny Wojownik" (1984), "Chłopiec, który potrafił latać" (1986), "Dennis the Menace" (1993) i "Major Payne" (1995). Reżyseria Historyk Nicholas Rogers zauważa, że krytycy filmowi twierdzą, że reżyseria Carpentera i praca z kamerą uczyniły Halloween "spektakularnym sukcesem". Roger Ebert zauważa: "Łatwo jest stworzyć przemoc na ekranie, ale trudno to zrobić dobrze. Carpenter jest niezwykle utalentowany, na przykład w wykorzystywaniu przedpola w swoich kompozycjach, a każdy, kto lubi thrillery, wie, że przedpola są kluczowe....". Wstępny tytuł, z umieszczoną na czarnym tle latarnią jack-o'-lantern, nadaje nastrój całemu filmowi. Kamera powoli porusza się w kierunku lewego oka lampy jack-o'-lantern jako głównego tematu tytułowego, który gra niesamowicie. Po całkowitym zamknięciu kamery światło lampy jack-o'-lantern przyciemnia się i gaśnie. Historyk filmowy J.P. Telotte mówi, że scena ta "wyraźnie zapowiada, że filmowy główny problem będzie dotyczył sposobu, w jaki widzimy siebie i innych oraz konsekwencji, które często towarzyszą naszemu zwykłemu sposobowi postrzegania". Podczas projektowania fabuły Yablans poinstruował "aby publiczność niczego nie widziała". To powinno być to, co uważali, że widzieli, co ich przeraża". Carpenter pozornie skorzystał z rad Yablans dosłownie, kręcąc wiele scen z punktu widzenia Michaela Myersa, które umożliwiały udział publiczności. Carpenter nie jest pierwszym reżyserem, który zastosował tę metodę lub użycie Steadicam; na przykład pierwsza scena "Psycho" oferuje podglądające spojrzenie na kochanków w zalążkowym hotelu. Telotte argumentuje: "W wyniku tego przesunięcia perspektywy z bezcielesnej, narracyjnej kamery do oka rzeczywistego bohatera (....) zmuszeni jesteśmy do głębszego poczucia uczestnictwa w wynikającej z tego akcji". Wraz z kanadyjskim horrorem Black Christmas z 1974 roku Halloween wykorzystał możliwość oglądania wydarzeń oczami zabójcy. Po pierwszej scenie młodego podglądacza Michaela następuje morderstwo Judith Myers widziane przez otwory w masce kostiumu klauna Michaela. Według jednego z komentatorów, Carpenter "częste używanie niezamontowanej kamery dla pierwszej osoby, aby reprezentować punkt widzenia zabójcy ... zaprosił widzów do zaadoptowania zabójczego spojrzenia i wysłuchania jego ciężkiego oddechu i plodding footsteps, gdy śledził swoją ofiarę". Inną techniką, którą Carpenter zaadaptował z "Psycho Alfreda Hitchcocka" (1960) i "Masakra piłą łańcuchową w Tobe Hoopera" (1974), było napięcie z minimalną ilością krwi i kropli. Hill komentuje: "Nie chcieliśmy, by było krwawo. Chcieliśmy, żeby było jak jack-in-the-box". Analitycy filmowi nazywają to "fałszywym przestraszeniem" lub "starą rutyną tap-on-the-shoulder", w której prześladowcy, mordercy lub potwory "wkradlają się w nasze pole widzenia lub wkradlają się na człowieka". Carpenter pracował z obsadą, aby stworzyć pożądany efekt terroru i napięcia. Według Curtisa Carpenter stworzyła "miernik strachu", ponieważ film został nakręcony poza kolejnością i nie była pewna, jaki powinien być poziom terroru jej postaci w niektórych scenach. "Tu jest około 7, tu jest około 6, a scena, którą dzisiaj nakręcimy, to około 9,5", zapamiętał Curtis. Miała różną mimikę twarzy i krzyki dla każdego poziomu na metrze. Muzyka Innym ważnym powodem sukcesu Halloween jest nastrojowa partytura muzyczna, zwłaszcza temat główny. Brak symfonicznej ścieżki dźwiękowej sprawia, że partytura filmu składa się z melodii fortepianowej granej w odległości 5/4 metra, skomponowanej przez reżysera Johna Carpentera. Krytyk James Berardinelli nazywa partyturę "stosunkowo prostą i niewyszukaną", ale przyznaje, że "muzyka Halloween jest jednym z jej najsilniejszych atutów". Carpenter stwierdził w wywiadzie: "Potrafię grać prawie na każdej klawiaturze, ale nie potrafię czytać ani pisać notatek". Ostatecznie Carpenter występuje jako "Bowling Green Philharmonic Orchestra" za wykonanie muzyki do filmu, ale otrzymał pomoc od kompozytora Dana Wymana, profesora muzyki na San José State University. W filmie można usłyszeć niektóre piosenki, jedną z nich jest piosenka bez tytułu w wykonaniu Carpentera i grupy jego przyjaciół, którzy założyli zespół The Coupe DeVilles. Piosenkę słyszy się, gdy Laurie wsiada do samochodu Annie w drodze do opieki nad Tommy'm Doylem. Kolejna piosenka, "(Don't Fear) The Reaper" klasycznej grupy rockowej Blue Öyster Cult, pojawia się w filmie. Ścieżka dźwiękowa została wydana po raz pierwszy w Stanach Zjednoczonych w październiku 1983 roku przez Varese Sarabande. Została wydana na płycie kompaktowej w 1985 roku, ponownie wydana w 1990 i ponownie w 2000 roku. Wydanie i dystrybucja Premiera Halloween miała miejsce 25 października 1978 roku w centrum Kansas City w Missouri w teatrze AMC Empire. Wkrótce po jego otwarciu w Chicago, Illinois, a następnie w Nowym Jorku. Otwarto go w Pittsburghu w Pensylwanii 22 listopada 1978 roku. Mimo, że dobrze się spisał, a reklama była mało reklamowa - opierając się głównie na słowach z ust - wielu krytyków wydawało się nieinteresujących lub lekceważących film. Pierwsza świecąca recenzja wybitnego krytyka filmowego pochodziła od Toma Allena z The Village Voice w listopadzie 1978 roku, Allen zauważył, że film był socjologicznie nieistotny, ale pochwalił pracę kamery Carpentera jako "obłudny szum" i "najuczciwszy sposób na zrobienie dobrego filmu szokowego". Allen zwrócił uwagę na podobieństwa stylistyczne do "Psycho" i "Nocy żywych trupów" George'a A. Romero (1968). W następnym miesiącu Andrew Sarris, krytyk wiodący w głosie, napisał kolejny film fabularny na temat kultowych filmów, powołując się na ocenę Halloween dokonaną przez Allena i stwierdzając w głównym zdaniu, że film "godzi się stać się kultowym odkryciem z 1978 roku". Słychać było krzyki widzów, którzy krzyczeli na jego przerażające kulminacje". Po laudatorskim eseju Allena, inni krytycy zwrócili na to uwagę. Znany amerykański krytyk Roger Ebert pochwalił ten film w swoim przeglądzie w Chicago Sun-Times w 1979 roku i wybrał go jako jeden z pięciu najlepszych filmów z 1978 roku. Niegdyś lekceważący krytycy byli pod wrażeniem wyboru przez Carpentera kątów widzenia kamery i prostej muzyki, a także zaskoczeni brakiem krwi, gore i graficznej przemocy. Recepcja Skrzynka pocztowa Film zarobił 47 milionów dolarów w Stanach Zjednoczonych i dodatkowo 23 miliony dolarów na arenie międzynarodowej, co daje teatralnej sumie około 70 milionów dolarów, co odpowiada ponad 277 milionom dolarów dzisiaj. Podczas gdy większość sukcesu filmu pochodziła od amerykańskich widzów, Halloween miało swoją premierę w kilku międzynarodowych lokalizacjach po 1979 roku z umiarkowanymi wynikami. Film był pokazywany głównie w europejskich krajach Francji, Wielkiej Brytanii, zachodnich Niemczech, Włoszech, Szwecji, Irlandii, Holandii, Norwegii, Portugalii, Jugosławii i Islandii. W Niemczech Zachodnich przyjęto łącznie około 750.000 i 118.606 osób w Szwecji, zarabiając tam 2.298.579 koron szwedzkich. Film był również pokazywany w teatrach w Kanadzie, Australii, Japonii, Meksyku, Singapurze, Peru, na Filipinach, w Argentynie i Chile. Halloween zarobił 900.000 USD w Australii, co było dużą i imponującą kwotą pieniędzy na film do brutto w kasie w Australii w tamtym czasie i 450.139 HKD w Hong Kongu. Krytyczne Film zyskał uznanie krytyki w momencie jego pierwszej premiery, a od 2018 roku Halloween utrzymuje ocenę 95 procent "świeżych" pomidorów Rotten Tomatoes. Na Metacritic, posiada wynik 81, wskazujący na "powszechne uznanie" oparte na 13 krytykach. Pauline Kael napisała w The New Yorker scathing review sugerując, że "Carpenter nie wydaje się mieć żadnego życia poza filmami: można prześledzić prawie każdy pomysł na ekranie do reżyserów takich jak Hitchcock i Brian De Palma oraz do produkcji Val Lewton" i twierdząc, że "Może kiedy film grozy jest pozbawiony wszystkiego oprócz głupoty - kiedy nie wstydzi się ożywić najgorsze urządzenie tego gatunku (uciekłego szaleńca) - zaspokaja on część publiczności w bardziej podstawowy, dziecinny sposób niż wyrafinowane horrory." Jednak Tom Allen w numerze nowojorskiego tygodnika The Village Voice z 6 listopada 1978 r. napisał, że "...John Carpenter's Halloween, sam w ostatniej dekadzie stoi z George A. Romero's Night of the Living Dead, a wcześniej z Psycho...." i "... dokładna analogia do Halloween byłaby frazonką ostatniego skoku w "Wait Until Dark", złowieszczy strażnicy Trompe-l'oil z "The Innocents" i zany filmowej kontroli Mario Bavy w "Black Sunday". Połącz je wszystkie razem z wspomnieniami nocy żywych trupów i psychopatów i masz Halloween, najtrudniejszy thriller roku". Film zajmuje 461 miejsce na liście 500 największych filmów magazynu Empire. Wielu porównało film z twórczością Alfreda Hitchcocka, chociaż TV Guide nazywa porównania do Psycho "głupi i bezpodstawny", a krytycy w późnych latach 80. i na początku lat 90. obwiniają film za zrodzenie slasher sub-genre, który w ich odczuciu szybko pogrążył się w sadyzmie i mizoginii. Niemal dziesięć lat po premierze, Mick Martin i Marsha Porter skrytykowali ujęcia z kamerą dla pierwszej osoby, które wcześniej recenzenci filmowi chwalili, a później reżyserzy filmów slasher wykorzystywali do swoich własnych filmów (np. piątek 13 (1980). Twierdząc, że jest to zachęta do identyfikacji publiczności z zabójcą, Martin i Porter wskazali na sposób, w jaki "kamera porusza się na krzyk, błaganie, ofiarę, "patrzy w dół" na nóż, a następnie wbija go w klatkę piersiową, ucho lub gałkę oczną". Teraz to jest chore". Wiele krytycznych uwag na temat Halloween i innych filmów slasher pochodzi z postmodernistycznego środowiska akademickiego. Niektórzy krytycy feministyczni, według historyka Nicholasa Rogersa, "widzieli filmy o slasherze od Halloween jako poniżające kobiety w tak zdecydowany sposób, jak hardcore pornografia". Krytycy tacy jak John Kenneth Muir zwracają uwagę, że bohaterowie tacy jak Laurie Strode przeżywają nie z powodu "dobrego planowania" czy własnej zaradności, ale z powodu szczęścia. Chociaż udaje jej się odprzeć zabójcę kilka razy, w końcu Strode zostaje uratowany w Halloween i Halloween II dopiero wtedy, gdy Dr. Loomis przybywa, by zastrzelić Myers. Z drugiej strony, inne feministyczne uczennice, takie jak Carol J. Clover, twierdzą, że pomimo przemocy wobec kobiet, filmy "Slasher" zamieniły kobiety w bohaterki. W wielu horrorach sprzed Halloween kobiety są przedstawiane jako bezbronne ofiary i nie są bezpieczne, dopóki nie zostaną uratowane przez silnego męskiego bohatera. Pomimo faktu, że Loomis ratuje Strode'a, Clover twierdzi, że Halloween inicjuje rolę "ostatniej dziewczyny", która ostatecznie triumfuje. Strode sama walczyła z Myersem i poważnie go rani. Gdyby Myers był normalnym człowiekiem, ataki Strode'a zabiłyby go; nawet Loomis, męski bohater opowieści, który wielokrotnie strzela do Michaela z pistoletu dużego kalibru, nie może go zabić. Inni krytycy widzieli głębszą krytykę społeczną obecną w Halloween i kolejnych filmach slasher. Według Very Diki filmy lat 80. przemawiały do konserwatywnych zwolenników wartości rodzinnych Reagan America. Tony Williams mówi, że Myers i inni slasherzy byli "patriarchalnymi mścicielami", którzy "mordowali młode dzieci pokolenia lat sześćdziesiątych, zwłaszcza gdy angażowali się w nielegalne działania związane z seksem i narkotykami". Inni krytycy mają tendencję do bagatelizowania tej interpretacji, argumentując, że przedstawienie Myersa jako demonicznego, nadludzkiego potwora zahamowało jego wpływ wśród konserwatystów. Sam Carpenter odrzuca pogląd, że Halloween jest moralitetem, uznając je jedynie za horror. Według Carpentera, krytycy "zupełnie przegapili ten punkt". Wyjaśnia: "Ta jedyna dziewczyna, która jest najbardziej spięta seksualnie, dźgała tego faceta długim nożem. Jest najbardziej sfrustrowana seksualnie. To ona go zabiła. Nie dlatego, że jest dziewicą, ale dlatego, że cała ta seksualnie stłumiona energia zaczyna wypływać. Używa tych wszystkich fallicznych symboli na facecie". Nagrody Halloween był nominowany do nagrody Saturna przez Akademię Fikcji Naukowej, Fantazji i Filmów Grozy za najlepszy film grozy w 1979 roku, ale przegrał z The Wicker Man (1973). W 2001 roku Halloween zajęło 68 miejsce w programie telewizyjnym Amerykańskiego Instytutu Filmowego 100 Years...100 Thrills. Film był numerem 14 na 100 najstraszniejszych momentach filmowych Bravo (2004). W 2006 roku Halloween został wybrany przez Bibliotekę Kongresu do ochrony w Narodowym Rejestrze Filmowym Stanów Zjednoczonych jako "mający znaczenie kulturowe, historyczne lub estetyczne". W 2007 roku, odliczanie 31 dni horroru AOL 31 Days of Horror nazwało Halloween największym horrorem. Wpływ Halloween miało ogromny wpływ na filmy grozy do naśladowania. Choć kanadyjski horror w reżyserii Boba Clarka zatytułowany Czarne Święta Bożego Narodzenia (1974) poprzedza tematyczne i stylistyczne techniki, które stały się znane w Halloween, ten ostatni jest powszechnie uznawany przez historyków i krytyków filmowych za inicjowanie slasher filmowego szaleństwa lat 80. i 90. (Perspektywy kamery dla pierwszej osoby, nieszablonowa sceneria i bohaterki definiują gatunek filmu slasher). Jadąc na fali sukcesu wygenerowanej przez Halloween, kilka filmów, które były już w produkcji w momencie premiery filmu, ale o podobnych elementach stylistycznych i tematach, zyskało popularność wśród widzów. Piątek 13. i Koszmar na Elm Street oraz niezliczone inne filmy slasher zawdzięczają część swojego sukcesu (jeśli nie inspirację) Halloween, a Halloween część inspiracji zawdzięcza Czarnym Świątom Bożego Narodzenia. Niezamierzony temat "przetrwania dziewic" widziany w Halloween stał się trupem, który pojawił się w innych slasher movies. Postacie w kolejnych horrorach, które uprawiają nielegalny seks i uzależnienie, spotykają się zazwyczaj z makabrycznym końcem w rękach zabójcy. Z drugiej strony, postacie przedstawiane jako czyste i umiarkowane mają tendencję do konfrontacji i pokonania zabójcy w końcu. Film grozy z 1981 roku, zatytułowany "Student Bodies", był pierwszym filmem głównego nurtu, który wyśmiewał to urządzenie fabularne; ofiary zabójcy są zawsze zabijane, kiedy mają zamiar uprawiać seks. Krzyk reżysera Wesa Cravena (1996) opisuje "zasady" przetrwania horroru na przykładzie Halloween: bez seksu, bez alkoholu i nielegalnych narkotyków, i nigdy nie mówi "zaraz wracam". Keen Ivory Wayans's horror film parodia Scary Movie (2000) podobnie lampoons ten slasher-film trope. Wideo domowe Od czasu premiery Halloween jest wydawany w formatach VHS, laserdisc, DVD, UMD i Blu-ray HD. W pierwszym roku premiery na VHS, film zarobił 18.500.000 dolarów w Stanach Zjednoczonych z czynszu. Wczesne wersje VHS zostały wydane przez Media Home Entertainment i Blockbuster Video wydała pamiątkową edycję w 1995 roku. Anchor Bay Entertainment wydała kilka odrestaurowanych edycji Halloween na VHS i DVD, z których najnowsza to odrestaurowana wersja jednopłytowa z 2007 roku, z lepszą jakością obrazu i dźwięku. W 2007 roku film ukazał się również na płycie Blu-ray Disc, zaznaczając pierwszą w historii premierę filmu Blu-ray. Podczas gdy ta wersja DVD została przywrócona i poprawiona w stosunku do poprzednich edycji DVD, wiele osób preferuje dwupłytowe wydanie Divimax 25th Anniversary z 2003 r. w porównaniu z przywróconym DVD z 2007 r. ze względu na fakt, że na tej wersji jest znacznie więcej funkcji bonusowych. Edycja 2 płyt wyposażona jest w błyszczącą okładkę foliową i ścieżkę z komentarzem, w tym oddzielnie nagrane materiały Carpentera, Hill i Curtisa oraz dokument Halloween: Cięcie nad resztą. Edycja Blu-ray z okazji 35-lecia ma zostać wydana 24 września 2013 roku i będzie zawierać całkowicie nowy transfer wysokiej rozdzielczości z Deana Cundeya, nowy miks audio 7.1 oraz oryginalny mono audio mix, nowy komentarz Carpentera i Curtisa, nowy featurette z Curtisem zatytułowany The Night She Came Home, On Location featurette, trailer, spoty telewizyjne i radiowe oraz dodatkowe sceny z rozszerzonej wersji telewizyjnej. Wersje alternatywne Obecnie istnieje kilka wersji Halloween. Oryginalna 91-minutowa wersja jest najbardziej znana i najczęściej oglądana. Zmodyfikowana wersja telewizyjna wydana w 1980 roku, która była emitowana w NBC, działa przez 104 minuty i zawiera sceny powtórnego kręcenia, które nie zostały uwzględnione w początkowym cięciu z 1978 roku. Edycja ta została wydana w 2001 roku na DVD jako Halloween: Wydanie rozszerzone. W 1998 roku, z okazji 20. rocznicy premiery filmu, do ścieżki dźwiękowej filmu dodano nowe efekty dźwiękowe za zgodą Carpentera. Obie wersje zostały wydane na VHS i DVD. Prawa telewizyjne do Halloween zostały sprzedane do NBC w 1980 roku za 4 miliony dolarów. Po debacie pomiędzy Carpenter, Hill i NBC's Standards & Practices na temat cenzury niektórych scen, Halloween pojawiło się w telewizji po raz pierwszy. Aby wypełnić dwugodzinny przedział czasowy, Carpenter nakręcił dwanaście minut materiału dodatkowego, które były trzema krótkimi scenami. Dr. Loomis spiera się z dwoma innymi lekarzami o przeniesienie Michaela Myersa do minimum bezpieczeństwa-sanatorium. Następnie odwiedza Michaela i mówi mu, że może ich oszukać. Ale nie on.... Dr Loomis w Smith's Grove bada opuszczoną komórkę Michaela i widzi słowo "Siostra" podrapane w drzwiach. Lynda przychodzi do domu Laurie. Ona mówi jej, że na jej drodze dziwny facet śledził ją i że uważa, że to może być Steve Good. Laurie mówi jej, że widziała ten sam samochód poza klasą wcześniej. Lynda szczotki to off i prosi, aby pożyczyć bluzkę przed Laurie pozostawia do babysit, tak jak telefony Annie prosząc o pożyczyć tę samą bluzkę. Nowa scena ukrywała włosy Laurie pod ręcznikiem, ponieważ Curtis miała wtedy znacznie krótszą fryzurę niż ta, którą nosiła w 1978 roku. Nowe sceny zostały nakręcone podczas produkcji Halloween II. Rozszerzony krój wersji telewizyjnej został wydany na DVD przez Anchor Bay Entertainment w 2001 roku jako Halloween: Extended Edition, która była identyczna jak druga płyta z limitowanej edycji DVD z 1999 roku. Adaptacje Wkrótce po premierze Halloween w teatrach, w 1979 r. Bantam Books opublikował i wznowił w 1982 r. masową nowelizację rynkową autorstwa Curtisa Richardsa, która później skończyła się nakładem. Powieść rozwija aspekty, których nie ma w filmie, takie jak początki klątwy życia Samhaina i Michaela Myersa w Sanitarium Smith's Grove. Na przykład, otwarcie czyta się: "Horror rozpoczął się w przededniu Samhain, w mglistej wale w Irlandii Północnej, u progu rasy celtyckiej. I raz zaczęło się toczyć po ziemi na zawsze, burząc swoją dzikość nagle, szybko i z niewiarygodną dzikością". W 1983 roku Halloween zostało zaadaptowane jako gra wideo dla Atari 2600 autorstwa Wizard Video. Żadna z głównych postaci w grze nie została nazwana. Gracze wcielają się w rolę nastoletniej opiekunki do dzieci, która stara się uratować jak najwięcej dzieci przed nienazwanym, dzierżący noże zabójcą. Gra nie była popularna wśród rodziców czy graczy, a grafika była prosta, co było typowe dla gier Atari 2600. W innym wysiłku, aby zaoszczędzić pieniądze, większość wersji gry nie miała nawet etykiety na kasecie. Był to po prostu kawałek taśmy z napisem "Halloween" w markerze. Gra zawierała jednak więcej wigoru niż film. Kiedy opiekunka do dziecka zostaje zabita, jej głowa znika i zostaje zastąpiona krwią pulsującą z szyi. Podstawowym podobieństwem gry do filmu jest muzyka tematyczna, która gra, gdy zabójca pojawia się na ekranie. W 2014 roku okazało się, że film zostanie zaadaptowany jako nawiedzony labirynt na Halloween Horror Nights 24 Universal Orlando. Od 19 września 2014 r. dom jest jednym z ośmiu nawiedzonych miejsc, do których zaliczyć można również takie miejsca jak Od zmierzchu do świtu: The Series, Alien Vs. Predator, Dracula Untold i The Walking Dead. Sekwencje Halloween zrodziło siedem sekwencji obejmujących 3 różne kontinuum, remake 2007 - zatytułowany Halloween i wyreżyserowany przez Roba Zombie - oraz sequel 2009 remake, Halloween II, który nie jest związany z sekwencją oryginału. Z tych filmów tylko Halloween II (1981) zostało napisane przez Carpenter and Hill. Halloween II rozpoczyna się dokładnie tam, gdzie kończy się Halloween i miało zakończyć historię Michaela Myersa i Laurie Strode. Halloween II odniosło ogromny sukces, stając się najwyższym rażącym horrorem 1981 roku. Carpenter nie wyreżyserował żadnego z kolejnych filmów z cyklu Halloween, choć zrealizował Halloween III: Season of the Witch (1982), którego fabuła nie jest związana z innymi filmami z tego cyklu. Skomponował także muzykę do drugiego i trzeciego filmu, wraz z Alanem Howarthem. Sekwencje te charakteryzują się wyraźniejszą przemocą i gore i są generalnie odrzucane przez krytyków filmowych z głównego nurtu. Były one filmowane z większym budżetem niż oryginał: W odróżnieniu od skromnego budżetu oryginału, wynoszącego 300.000 dolarów, Halloween II miało jeden z około 2,5 miliona dolarów, podczas gdy najnowsze z nich miały budżet w wysokości 15 milionów dolarów każdy, począwszy od Halloween: Zmartwychwstanie (2002). Financier Moustapha Akkad kontynuował ścisłą współpracę z franczyzą Halloween, działając jako producent wykonawczy każdego sequela aż do jego śmierci w zamachachach bombowych w Ammanie w 2005 roku. Z wyjątkiem Halloween III, sekwencje rozwijają charakter Michaela Myersa i motyw Samhaina. Nawet bez uwzględnienia trzeciego filmu, seria Halloween zawiera kwestie ciągłości, które niektóre źródła przypisują różnym pisarzom i reżyserom zaangażowanym w każdy film. Dziesięć filmów Halloween, w tym remake z 2007 roku i jego sequel, ma ośmiu reżyserów. Tylko Rick Rosenthal i Rob Zombie wyreżyserowali więcej niż jeden film: Rosenthal wyreżyserował Halloween II i Halloween: Zmartwychwstanie, a Zombie wyreżyserował remake i jego sequel. Śmierć w Halloween.